Pokespe Dangan Ronpa
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: We got chosen for out 'talent'. I never thought that we have to be trapped here and kill to just get out.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Got really into Dangan Ronpa :D So yeah still continuing Pokespe Corpse Party :3. Also I was on Hiatus a little last week cause I had a History Project to do but I finished it ~! Oh and also this is NOT a genderbent story. (Spoiler) Silver looked like a girl to me so I made him like Chihiro (My favorite Dangan Ronpa character) :D. **

**Everyone: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US**

**Anime: Uhh.. boredom I guess. So as I was saying. This contains one Oc. She is only going to be used for A LITTLE so don't worry about it! This also contains death. So... I do not own Dangan Ronpa or Pokespe. (The P.O.V is mostly Green's okay :P)**

* * *

_A school where talented people attended. I was one of those 'talented' people. I don't know why I got an invitation but I guess it's because of my skill/smartness? I don't know. It's sort of weird because some of these students aren't here because of grades. _

_There here by their technique. Like the famous cook who everyone enjoys his cooking, the famous skate border, the famous model, and the famous soccer player. Of course there is more students with different things their famous for. _

_It was weird how I got an invitation and a lot of emails. The same school some how wanted me to attend. I thought that I should have decline but at the same time I wanted something interesting in my life to happen._

_I just wanted to get away from everything I guess. I decided that I should. I went to the school. It was call Hope Peak Academy. The gates where opened and I went in. "Hello?" I called out confused that no one was here._

_I looked at the clock. It was 7:02 and I was suppose to be here at 8:00... No wonder no one was here. I sighed. Maybe I should walk around. As I took one step the world started twirling and the next thing I knew all I can see was dark..._

* * *

**Anime: Short. I know. Oh and don't worry the whole story won't be in italics okay :3. So bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Yeah poor Green. (Well poor everyone) I do not own Dangan Ronpa or Pokespe :3 REMEMBER THIS IS Green's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hmm...?" I opened my eyes to see a class room. "Where am I." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. I saw a paper next to me and I picked it up. It was a pamphlet. A cheap looking one though.

_'The new semester is starting. Wait, scratch that. You shall stay here, and if you don't what that means. It means this is your new home. It's a different world for everyone here.'_

What? Oh yeah... That school I was wanting to attend. I got here at 7:02 right? I looked at the time 8:00. I most have fallen asleep or something. I looked at the windows. Strange that its blocked and doesn't seem it will open at all.

I got up from my desk at went towards the door. There was a piece of paper taped on the door.

_'Go to the entrance hall. Everyone is waiting so don't be late~!'_

So there is other people here? Guess I should meet up with them. Well mostly all the doors are locked which is weird and plus there's that weird red door. However there was one door open and it was the entrance hall.

There where a lot of students here. "Oh look there's one more student here." A girl with two weird little yellow ears like that cartoon from Pokémon. "So does that mean?..." I got interrupted by a red hair girl. "Yes we are the new students as well." She said as everyone nodded.

"And so that makes 14 new students in total now." Said a boy with blue eyes. Mostly all these students look younger then me. I sighed. I should first introduce myself. "I'm sorry that I'm late must have doze off. My name is Green." I said.

A boy with black spiky hair and a red hat looked at me. "You two?!" He said in shock. "Yeah." I said as I sighed. After a long silence a girl who sounds really annoying with blue eyes smiled. "Why not introduce ourselves to him~!" She said as everyone nodded. I already know their talent. It said on the invitation.

"I'm Red." The boy with the red hat said as he smiled. He held out his hand as I just stared at it then shook it. He seems nice. Maybe too nice. I thought he would be a jerk because he's a champion fighter.

I went towards the shy girl with amber eyes. "I-I'm Yellow!" She said as she bowed. "Hope we can be friends!" She said as I nodded. She is the healer. She's good with any kind of medicine or whatever nurses do.

I went towards the annoying girl. "I'm Blue!" She said happily as she grabbed my hand and shook it. She was a gambler and a thief.

I took a step back and went towards the boy with black bangs with those goggles. "I'm Gold." He said as he grinned. "I'm the best gambler." He added. He is a gambler and one of the best skaters on his skate board. He even beat the famous Whitney

I went towards the girl that had blue and that defies gravity held her hand at me. "I'm Crystal." She said as she smiled. She was a top soccer player. Whoever had her on there team are lucky. She had the best kicks in the team.

I went towards the red hair girl. "I-I'm Silver." She said as she blushed. "Nice to meet you then." I said as I was about to walk off until she kept staring. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling uneasy. "I feel that I met you before." she said as she looked away. She is a programmer and a thief. She one time hacked into a bank.

"I'm Sapphire!" A girl said as she pulled a boy with her. "And I'm Ruby." He said as I nodded. They seem close together. Sapphire is one of those athletic all stars. She played all sports her dad lets her. Ruby is a fashion stylist. I heard of him before the invite. He was a famous one that goes on the magazines. Yeah I saw it when my older sister Daisy bought one.

"And I'm Emerald." I looked around to see no one. "Down here." I looked down to see a small boy. "Oh sorry." I said as I walked away. Emerald is really good with machines.

"I'm Diamond and this is Pearl!" A boy called out with his friend. Diamond is a good chief. Pearl I think rights comedy skits.

"And I'm Platinum." A girl said as she just looked at me. "O-okay. Nice to meet you three." I said as Platinum bowed. "The pleasure is mine." She said. She has a rich family and is really good at gambling. I heard that she is better then Gold.

I walked towards to the last girl. "WHAT?!" She yelled angered. "S-sorry." I mumbled. "Whatever my name is Purple. Now go away." She said. Wow she seem like a jerk. She is one of the top models.

"Okay to talk about something important. You said that you dozed off right Green?" Purple asked as I nodded. "Well everyone here did." She said as I looked at her in shock. Everyone? "Really?" I asked making sure that she is right. "Yeah! When me and Ruby came I had this headache and passed out." Sapphire said as Ruby sighed. "I got my new clothes dirty because of that." He mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. We also couldn't find any exit." Sapphire said as Ruby rolled his eyes. "So there is no exit?" I asked remembering the locked doors and blocked windows. "Yeah." Silver said as she sighed.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Blue said as she pouted. "I can't find my purse either! I had my phone in there!" Purple complained as Silver looked at her. "N-now that you mention that... I can't find my phone either." She said. I looked in my pockets. No luck I guess.

"Oh great. First, we don't know where the heck we are at and second, we can't call anyone because we can't find our phones?!" Blue said as she started complaining. "Blue." Silver mumbled as she faced palm herself.

It was a little quiet until Sapphire sighed. "Well... what now?" She asked impatiently. Ruby shrugged and I sighed. Then... it happened.

**_Diiiing doooong..._**

_**Diiiing doooong...**_

We all looked at the screen to see some sort of figure. We couldn't tell who or what it was since it was covered in black and green static was on the screen.

"Ahh, ahh! Mic check! Mic check! May I have your attention, please? Can you all hear me? Oh well anyways..."

The room was quiet as we just kept staring at the screen. The voice felt like it was from a different world. It was discomfort sort of...

"Well, to all the students I want to hold up a entrance ceremony. So can everyone go to the gymnasium. Immediately. See you all later~!"

Then the figure disappeared and the screen turned off.

We all stayed quiet until Purple broke the silence. "What was _that _all about?!" She asked nervous.

"Well I'm going to go. See you guys there." Red said uneasy as he left.

"H-Hey! Where the heck are you going?!" Purple yelled.

"I-I guess the entrance ceremony." Yellow said as Purple glared at her.

"I know that!" She yelled at her as Yellow sighed.

"I'll be going." She said as she walked away.

"I'm going too!" Crystal said running out.

"D-don't leave me!" Emerald yelled running with the others.

"I'll take my leave now. See you all there." Platinum said as she bowed down and walked away.

"Let's go Dia!" Pearl said as both Diamond and Pearl left.

Sapphire grinned as she grabbed Ruby's hand. "We'll be going now!" She said as she ran out with Ruby.

I watched as they all left. "I don't think it's safe." Purple said as she glared at me. Silver sighed as she looked at the ground. "We have no choice." She mumbled. "We have no choice do we?" She said as she sighed.

It's true. Even if we have some suspension we can't leave. "You got a point there girl." I said as she looked at me with shock. Even Blue as she backed away from us. "What?" I asked as she sighed.

"You called me a _girl_?" Silver asked as she glared at me before Purple sighed she grabbed Silver's arm. "We have other things to worry about." Purple said as Blue sighed in relief. "We should be going now." Blue said as everyone nodded and walked out.

I sighed. Some of these people are weird. Some are just annoying. I walked towards the gym where everyone where at.

* * *

**Anime: DONE! Well I'm sort of sick right now.**

**Gold: Ha.**

**Anime: *glares* GOLD! Get out of here!**

**Gold: Make me :P**

**Anime: Oh Crystal. Gold is being a pervert.**

**Crystal: *kicks him and drags him away***

**Anime: Thank you~! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for not updating "^_^ See you all later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Another update~! **

**Everyone: *sarcastic* Yay.**

**Anime: *rolls eyes* I do not own Dangan Ronpa or Pokespe. Enjoy~!**

* * *

I went to the room that said gymnasium. I opened the room to find no one here. Except a door and trophies. "I guess we go there?" Gold asked as Silver nodded. Gold shivered in fear. "Are you scared?" Silver asked as Gold glared at her.

"No way! I'm never scared! I'm the brave knight in shiny armor!" Gold yelled out as Silver rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you are just go in there already." She mumbled as Gold opened the door and went in.

Silver followed behind.

"Well they seem like friends." Blue said as she laughed a little. "Well I see you guys in there!" She said as she left.

Purple looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You have a funny feeling as well, right?" She asked me as I sighed. "No duh. Some weird announcement and some how waking up here? Of course I have a funny feeling about this." I said as she nodded.

"Okay. See you in there." She mumbled as she smiled and walked in. What's her problem? Well I shouldn't keep them waiting.

I opened the door to see everyone waiting. Red smiled as he came towards me. "It's just a normal entrance ceremony. Okay so don't look so worried." He said as I sighed. Then the weird thing happened.

"Hello? Is everyone here? Okay let's get started!"

As we all waited until the headmaster came. Instead one of those game creatures Pikachu doll. It looked weird because one half is normal the other black.

"A Pikachu doll?" Emerald asked confused. "HEY! I'm not some kind of doll!" It talked back as everyone was shock that it actually talked.

"I'm Monochu!" Monochu yelled angry. "As you can see unless your an idiot! I'm the headmaster. _**Your** _headmaster!" He yelled as I continue to just stare. Never in my life have I seen this kind of thing.

"Nice to meet you all!" Monochu said happily. "AH! IT CAN TALK! THE DOLL TALKS!" Pearl screamed in shock as Platinum just stared at him. "Calm down Pearl!" Diamond said as Monochu just turned towards him angry moving it's legs.

"For the last time I'm not a doll! I'm your headmaster!" Monochu yelled. "AH! IT MOVES!" Pearl yelled again as Platinum glared at him. "I think there is just a speaker in it and some remote control or something." Emerald said as Crystal nodded.

"SHUT-UP!" Monochu yelled angry. "I'm your headmaster so listen to me you bunch of idiotic people!" Monochu kept yelling as everyone stayed quiet. "Thank you. I was going to tell you all important information. It's about the life your all going to live here. You all are going to live here together. Let the friendship begin at this school. Because your going to live here the rest of your life here!" Monochu said as everyone looked shocked.

"Live here forever? Is this some kind of joke?" Sapphire asked irritated already.

"No joke! You all are staying here forever! Don't worry though! We have everything for you to survive. So make yourself comfy!" Monochu said as Ruby rolled his eyes. "That's not the problem though!" He yelled as everyone nodded.

Sapphire then finally had enough I guess. She came in front of Monochu. "I have enough of this joke!" She yelled really ticked off. "Oh but it's not a joke." He said as he kept that silly grin.

"I can't stay here the rest of my life." Platinum mumbled as Monochu nodded. "It's not my fault that you all came here on your _free will. _Is it now?" Monochu asked as everyone was quiet.

"However there is a way you can leave." Everyone just stared at Monochu. "How can we escape then?" Blue asked. "I'll explain that right now." Monochu said as everyone started to listen.

"Graduation. One of you have to graduate. How do you graduate? You might ask. Well you just destroy the order." Monochu said excited. "What do you mean destroy the order?" I asked as Monochu was quiet. He then giggled. "...Murder." He said as everyone stared at him in shock. "MURDER?!" I yelled as he nodded.

"Beating, stabbing, pounding, cutting, burning, crushing, strangling, slaughtering... It doesn't matter how you kill someone but you if you don't kill you don't get out. Do whatever method. I just want to see your blood." Monochu as everyone froze.

A chill ran down my body. _Kill? _We have to kill?!

"Oh the despair!" Monochu continued. "This is going to be extreme!"

"What? So your just going to enjoy this?!" Diamond asked as Monochu just giggled. "Of course!" Monochu said as Blue glared at him. "This is just nonsense! We aren't going to kill anyone!" Blue yelled as everyone nodded.

"Oh you don't know that. The despair shall overcome and death/blood will be on it's way. I promise you that." Monochu said as Sapphire glared at it. "So I want you all to KILL! YES! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!" He yelled. Sapphire finally had enough of this.

"HEY! This had gone far to long!" She yelled as Monochu just giggled. "And what are you going to do about it monkey girl?" He asked making Sapphire even more ticked off. She then grabbed him making him strangle in her grip. "I don't care what kind of game your playing! I just want to get out with my _life._ So tell us how instead of this crap!" She yelled.

"Hey this is against the rules to hurt the headmaster!" He yelled back. "I don't care! Just get us out!" She yelled. Instead we only heard a beeping sound coming out of the bear. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Say something!" She yelled irritated.

Instead the sound became clear now. "Hey! Are you listening?!" She kept yelled as both Silver and Blue looked alarm. "Throw it!" Silver yelled as Sapphire stared at her confused. "Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Just do it!" Blue yelled as Sapphire did so. Then there was an explosion. Everyone stared at it in shock.

"T-that thing just blew up!" Sapphire yelled in fear that she was about to die already. "H-hey. If that doll blew up... Isn't it gone for good?" Emerald asked. "HEY! I told you I'm not a doll!" Then another Monochu came out.

"A-another one?!" Diamond yelled in shock. "Hey! You almost killed me!" Sapphire yelled angry. "Well of course! Those who break the rules get punished!" Monochu said angry.

"That means there more of you then?!" Purple asked as Monochu nodded. "Yup~! A lot of me in this academy!" Monochu said. "T-this is crazy!" Blue said as Silver nodded in agreement.

"Well. I have to go! Enjoy life while you can idiots!" Monochu said as he left.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diamond asked as everyone just stared at each other.

"So to get out we must _kill?_" Crystal asked as she shivered in fear.

"I don't want to stay here or kill!" Gold said.

"Besides who will kill someone?" Emerald asked as everyone stayed quiet. Will anyone kill each other?

* * *

**Anime: Uh.. A cliff hanger I guess.**

**Green: Kill people. Really!**

**Anime: Yes Green kill people. See you all later~!**


End file.
